


Master and Servant

by Eros_et_Thanatos (NyxEternal)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Previous Mention of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/Eros_et_Thanatos
Summary: A brief look at a Master and her Lancer.





	1. Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-serving, my way of coping with FGO NOT GIVING ME CU CHULAINN FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS.

“Well, let’s try to have fun, Master.”

A legendary figure stood in front of her. He wasn’t the first; that had been a young Archer named Robin Hood. It didn’t stop being astounding, no matter how many times she’d summoned a Servant.

But this one was different.

“You’re my first Lancer,” Amaya said, giving him a gentle smile as she folded her hands behind her back. “If you would prefer to call me something other than Master, my name is Amaya Nagano. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You’re a polite one, Missy,” he said as he cocked his head to one side, a teasing smile on his lips. “I’m fine calling you Master, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s perfectly acceptable. May I have your name, or would you prefer I call you Lancer?”

“Lancer is fine for now, Master,” he said. “Don’t hesitate to call on me, alright?”


	2. Injury

Lancer moved with an inhuman grace and elegance. He seemed to fly, his feet rarely touching the ground. He stood to be unstoppable.

And she loved watching it.

As the battle ended, he jogged back to her side. The battle lasted less than fifteen minutes, with him standing as the only bastion between the beasts and herself. She would never tell him _this_ was a test.

“Master, are you alright?” he asked. Her plan hadn’t gone quite the way she wanted; could never predict the creatures they fought. As such, Mash helped her nurse her wounded arm.

Meanwhile, her Lancer looked unscathed and unbothered, like it took no effort at all.

“I’m fine, thank you, Lancer,” she said, giving him that same gentle smile. “Your concern is very touching.”

“Well, it’d be bad if anything happened to you,” he said as he leaned on his spear. Red, and angry. Gáe Bolg was terrifying, almost as much as the man who wielded it. “I wouldn’t be a very good Servant if I let you get killed.”

“What glowing words of endearment,” Amaya giggled, cringing at a twinge of pain in her arm. She could only pretend so well. “We should return to Chaldea, now. Rest and recover.”


	3. Bond

Amaya ran, ignoring the pain in her ankle. She ran and summoned forth quick spells, something to disarm, to distract. The enemy Servant, an Assassin, almost didn’t react.

Until he did.

“Eyes on me,” she hissed, ignoring the way her heart raced. The chill of the night air of this Singularity froze her in place, it seemed, as the Assassin lunged toward her.

And then stopped.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw that red spear in his chest, buried so deep it was halfway out the side facing her. She couldn’t help smiling, even as the Assassin slowly disappeared. The spear fell to the ground, as the Lancer approached with a scowl.

“You’re more troublesome than you appear, Master,” he said. Gáe Bolg flew back to his hand with a gesture and he balanced it against his shoulder. “You could have been killed.”

“You wouldn’t be a very good Servant if you let that happen,” she teased. “I knew what I was doing.”

“Did you?”

“Mhm.”

“Looked pretty risky to me,” he said. “You can’t do that with certain others.”

“Have faith in me. I’m not so naïve.”

“Could have fooled me, Master.”

Amaya scowled and crossed her arms. Lancer placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, chuckling after a moment of tense silence.

“This time, I got a cute Master.”


	4. Lessons

Amaya watched the line of mirrors on the wall as she practiced; elegant and refined, her body stretching in ways most people could never have accomplished, save for extensive training. She only could because of a childish dream, ruined by her capacity for magic.

Gentle music played at first, elegant and smooth, and she matched it. Faster, faster, and then the song switch to something heavy and dark. She tried to emulate the elegance her Lancer had, the way he moved reminding her _so much_ of a ballet.

Her heart pounded and her lungs ached, but she persisted. This War, or Grand Order, or whatever it was called would not take this from her; her one solace in all the world. Amaya Nagano was the daughter of a noble family, a magical family. The oldest of four siblings, the most gifted, the one who showed the most promise.

The word they used was heir.

The word she used was slave.

“Master?”

The sudden voice of her servant made her trip and fall, collapsing into a heap on the floor, her foot twisted the wrong way. Before she could even try to get up, he was at her side. She refused to look at him, too embarrassed by her trip up.

“Are you alright?” he asked. She nodded, fully aware of how warm her face was. He chuckled. “Are you embarrassed?”

“Please, do not tease me, Lancer,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “You just caught me by surprise.”

“Is that why your face is red?”

“Lancer, you’re awful.”

He laughed, a _warm_ sound that shined like the sun, making her heart flutter. She forced herself to look at him, and for a moment, it seemed like he would blind her. He was radiant in his joy, as if he were the sun and stars.

“I wanted to be a ballerina,” she admitted as he helped her to her feet. “But when I showed not just the ability to use magic, but a _talent_ for it not seen before in our family…”

“All of your training went to that.”

“Mhm,” she nodded as she limped over to a seat. “I tried to rebel at an early age, but my father made sure to discipline any lingering traces of rebellion out of me before I was ten.”

Lancer sat in front of her and grabbed her foot to examine her ankle. “Keep going, I’m listening.”

“I mean, that is sort of it.”

“You don’t have any brothers or sisters who could have done this instead?” he asked as he turned her foot. She winced.

“Shouta could have, he’s my brother,” she admitted. “As could Yuki.”

“Why didn’t they?”

“I’m the oldest. And the best,” she said, grinning a little from pride. “I was gifted-Ow!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he said. He sighed, his hands coming to rest on his thighs. “Looks like you sprained it.”

“Maybe if my Servant knocked before entering.”

“I didn’t realize my Master was being so indecent.”

Amaya shrieked and kicked his shoulder, immediately crying out and regretting it as pain shot through her leg. Lancer, however, was unfazed. He chuckled and stood up.

“I’ll knock next time,” he said. “But you are pretty good.”

“You watched me? For how long?”

“A few minutes.”

He helped her to her feet again and she looked to the floor, her face warm. He had watched her. He liked what he saw.

For the first time in a long time, someone enjoyed her dancing.


	5. Dreams

He stood against a stone, bound to keep himself still standing. Surrounded. She tried to call out to him, to get his attention. He never noticed her.

They hacked away at his body and she screamed, the nightmare unending it seemed. Until, finally, she awoke to Mash at her bedside. The girl was sweet, but worried quite a bit.

This time it was warranted.

“Amaya?” she asked. “You’ve been screaming for several minutes.”

“I am fine,” she said quietly. “I think I caught a glimpse of how my Lancer died.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mash said. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“No, but could you check on him for me? If I’m dreaming of it, he must be too,” Amaya said as she sat up. “I can’t imagine it is a pleasant dream for him if it unnerves me so.”

“Of course, Amaya.” Mash left, leaving Amaya to drag herself from bed. Her back ached as she stood, her joints protesting as she dressed.

A few moments later, she heard the door open. She finished brushing her hair as she turned, pausing as she saw her Lancer in the doorway. Mash stood not far from him.

“You wanted to see me, Master?” he asked. If he had a rough night, it did not show. Easy half-smile, relaxed posture, head cocked to the side.

Was it an act?

“That isn't—“ Amaya sighed and looked at Mash, who wore a particularly curious smirk. “Thank you, Mash. You’re dismissed.”

She swore she heard Mash giggle as she left.

“Sit,” Amaya said, gesturing to the bed, _her_ bed, as she sat at her vanity. “Please.”

In the mirror, she watched him take his seat on her bed. Relaxed, at ease, but ever tense. Trained, like a soldier.

“Did you know Servants and Masters can share dreams?” she asked as she unraveled her makeup brushes from their carrying case. She took her time, keeping her eyes on his reflection in the mirror, even as she chose her makeup.

“I did.”

“Good, so I don’t need to explain I saw you in my dreams last night,” she said. She watched as he turned his head to look at her, an uneasy smirk on his face. “I saw you die.”

His smirk fell.

“I see,” he said. “Well, this seems pretty boring, we should—“

“Lancer,” she said. “I… I want you to consider me your friend.”

“Master, don’t,” he said. “What happened, happened a long time ago.”

“That doesn’t change that it happened,” Amaya snapped. “Or how it made me feel to witness it.”

“Is this the first dream…?”

“Of you, yes,” she admitted as she set down the brush for her eyeshadow. She found herself favoring blue, lately. “I’ve had a few before. Never of a death.”

“I’m sorry, then.”

“Don’t apologize.” Amaya paused to finish putting on her lipstick, then she turned to face him. His eyes widened for just a moment, but then he resumed his _lackadaisical_ expression. “Perhaps, if you would, consider it a childish goal of mine to know everything about you, Lancer.”

He studied her for a moment, the silence between them thick with the weight of the topic at hand. Then, he smiled.

“Blue looks good on you, Master.”

#

“You’re fond of that one,” Dr. Romani said. Amaya looked at him with a scowl. “You take him everywhere, and when you’re here, it’s is an impossible task to pry you from his side for more than a minute.”

“I’ve been here for an hour.”

“And you’ve tried no less than twenty times to leave,” he argued. “To go where?”

“…My room.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” he said with a laugh. “You’re taking things slow.”

“He’s my Servant, nothing more,” she said. “My Lancer…”

“You seem to be fairly possessive,” Dr. Romani said. “Care to explore that?”

“Shut up.”


	6. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes with the fic Alter.

Amaya stared at the wall of mirrors, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her first everything had been stolen, by a monster claiming to be another version of her Lancer. It chilled her to her core.

She choked on her love of her Lancer, and lost her dignity and strength for it. She went weak, she confessed. When they returned to Chaldea, she hid.

“Master?”

His voice came from beyond the door, followed by the gentle creak as it opened.  She held her breath, watching her Lancer’s reflection as he stepped into the room. He seemed just as nervous.

“How did you know I’d be here?”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out,” he said as he approached. He sat next to her, his legs crossed, his gaze on the mirrors. “Mash has been worried about you.”

“I know.”

“So have I.”

“I imagine so,” Amaya said, resting her chin on her knees. He seemed so tense beside her, rigid as steel. “I am fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” She watched his hand flinch, wanting to touch her. But afraid. Afraid one touch would have her bolting away, like a small rabbit.

“Tell a lie long enough and you start to believe it,” she said. “I’d rather believe this one.”

His hand moved and she closed her eyes, exhaling slowly when she felt his fingers on the back of her hand.

“I’ll let you tell your lie, Missy,” he said and she flinched. He withdrew his hand. “If you promise to share the truth of it with me.”

“I hate him for what he did to me,” she whispered. “He claims to be another you and it makes me hate him more.”

“Would you hate me if he is?”

“Never,” she said, turning to face him suddenly. He leaned back, eyes wide. “I… I meant it when I said I would have rather it been you. N-Not that I truly just _wanted_ it to be you, just that, instead—“

“I get it,” he chuckled. “You don’t have to explain.”

“But I do,” she said as she sank back into the position she had been in. “Because how can I make sense of it if I don’t?”

“Alright,” he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m here to listen.”


End file.
